Weekend with Ryuga and Ryuto
by Nile.Befall
Summary: What Happens when two brothers are left for the weekend


What Happens when you leave Ryuga and Ryuto home alone :)

Saturday~~~

Ryuga tossed and turn in his king size bed he then turn over and looked at his clock by his bed " 9.45am" he sighed as he pulled the covers over his head. when his mother walked in her name was Kayoko. "Ryuga sweetie" she smiled. Ryuga looked at her "What now has Ryuto burn the kitched down" he asked. Kayoko looked "How can you forget me and and your father are going away for the weekend" she told him.

Ryuga siighed "But mother does that mean" he whine when his mother nodded. Katsutoshi looked at his wife "Sweetie we have to go" he yelled while standing at the bottom off the stairs.

Ryuga watched his parents leave then turn to Ryuto. "THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME" yelled Ryuto as he jumped on the table. Ryuga pulled him down and put him on the couch. "Right little bro im the boss here im taken care off you" he said as he looked at him

Ryuto looked "I know" he said as he put his feet up. Ryuga walked to the kitchen and did the washing up. "Ryuto clean your teeth get dress and then do you hair" Ryuga yelled from the Kitchen.

Ryuto smiled "why" he said. Ryuga looked at his little brother "I said so" he said as he turn to him. Ryuga smiled got bigger "why" he asked. Ryuga looked at his little brother "IM OLDER" he yelled. Ryuga laughed "why" Ryuga snapped he slam his fist on the table and it broke in two. Ryuga looked at the table "Now look what you made me do" he yelled. Ryuto gasp "Naughty older brother" Ryuto smiled.

So Ryuga and Ryuto went to get a new table for the kitchen but Ryuga lost ryuto in the shop "Ryuto i dont have time for this" he said pulling his younger brother away from the TV's. Ryuto whine "But Big Bro" he said with puppy eyes.

Ryuga looked "No" he said putting his finger on Ryuto nose. on the way home yu and kyoya saw Ryuga carrying the large box "Whats in their" yu asked as he looked. Ryuto laughed "Big bro broke a table" ryuto laughed and smiled.

Yu looked "so did you get any chairs with the table" yu asked. Ryuga looked "DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM CARRYING CHAIRS" he shouted. Kyoya looked at yu "lets go home and have that new ice cream my dad got" Kyoya said giving ryuga a glare.

That afternoon Ryuga and Ryuto put the table up together "Will mom and dad notice" Ryuto asked Ryuga while stuffing a cake in his mouth. Ryuga looked at him "well hope not" he said as he sat on the couch.

While Ryuto was sleeping on the couch, Ryuga was listen to his ipod and singing then he notice Ryuto feet he was told his little brother has the most ticklish feet but never took any notice of anyone.

He then felt his fingers drum on the chair then he looked at Ryuyo and smiled "Maybe i'll try" he smiled as he turn his ipod off. Ryuto slept while hugging one of the cushions on the couch. Ryuga took the sock off his little brother and stroke his finger on ryuto sole.

Ryuto tossed and turn like he was having a nightmare, Ryuga smiled and used his nails to tickle the younger feet. Ryuto then started to laugh and wiggle "hey.." he laughed. Ryuga smiled and tickled his feet some more "Everyone is right you are ticklish on the feet" he smiled as he stop tickling his little brother.

Ryuto pulled his feet up and hugged his knees "im telling Tsubasa" he poked his tounge. Ryuga looked "what will he do his my best friend" Ryuga tease. Ryuto smiled "you mean boyfriend" he joked while Ryuga blushed.

Sunday~~~

Ryuga woke up early to make breakfast he cooked bacon, egg and toast. "Hmm ruto bacon looks burnt..oh well" he shrug as he put the breakfast onto plates then place them on the table.

Ryuto came rushing down "BACON WHOO" cheered the younger as he ate his bacon fast. Ryuga looked shocked "umm slow down" he said putting a drink off orange juice by him.

Ryuto ate the bacon like a wild dog "I wove bagun" Ryuto said with his mouth full meaning to say i love bacon.

After breakfast Ryuga clean the plates and took a shower while his younger brother was watching TV downstairs. Ryuto looked out the window "hmm wonder if big bro wants to go to bey park" he said to himself.

Ryuga came down hair still half wet and he looked at his little brother "your not having a shower" he asked while picking his cell phone up.

Ryuto hugged his older brother "CAN WE GO TO BEY PARK PLEASE" he smiled while having pupp eyes.

Ryuga sighed "Fine well get ready" he said as ryuto ran upstairs. Ryuga got his phone out and had a text from kyoya.

kyoya T: hey yu in hospital fell down stairs his ok tho.

Ryuga looked and text back to kyoya saying "hope he gets better" he type and saying it out loud.

that day the two brothers went to bey park "HEY BENKEI" Ryuto hug Benkei. Benkei smiled and gave him a tight hug "RYUTO PAL HOW ARE THINGS" he smiled. Meanwhile Ryuga and Tsubasa sat under a tree talking "Yeah kyoya text me about yu" Ryuga said taking a sip off pop.

Tsubasa looked "I got the text too about 4am as i fell asleep when i heard the cell phone fall on the floor" he said looking.

Ryuto ate 4 ice creams with Benkei "yummy" he said while licking the vanilla ice cream.

All the friends were batting and talking at bey park around 6.33pm ryuga and ryuto went home. Ryuga cooked the dinner while ryuto was having a bath. "Ryuto pizza" Ryuga called as he cut the pizza. Ryuto rushed down with only a towel around him and ryuga facepalm "Ryuto get into your pyjamas please" he looked. Ryuto sighed and stomp to get dress.

That night there was a big storm Ryuga was on facebook on his laptop by his bed when Ryuto came rushing in crying "Big Bro im scared" he sobbed. Ryuga never saw him little brother like this he felt bad inside. "Ryuto" he said calmly as Ryuto looked. Ryuga then sighed "You can sleep with me" Ryuga said pulling back his covers of the King size bed.

Ryuto smiled and snuggled into Ryuga and fell fast asleep next to the comfort off his older brother by him.

Monday~~~

Both the brothers slept till 12.45pm by this time their parents were home. "How was the weekend for you both" their mother asked looking at the sleepy pair. Ryuga smiled "Fun mom ryuto was good" he smiled and ruffed his little brother hair.

(So thats it sorry if there are any mistakes i hope you enjoyed this story please review ^^ and i hope you enjoy the story


End file.
